


Adam One-Shots

by arlene28



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots involving Adam and the reader because i fell in love with the character after watching only lovers left alive.</p><p>Happy to take any requests (except under age, sorry) you might have :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Caring Vampire

ADAM’S POV

It’s been three years since I left my little house in Detroit to escape Ian’s death. The whole place looks the same. Luckily enough I didn’t have to worry about losing the house because I own it outright. Area all looks the same too so the zombies still haven’t bothered trying to repair the city. My house is still secure and the police stopped looking into Ian’s disappearance almost as soon as he vanished. So my life here is still viable.  
Eve chose to stay in Tangier with the couple we turned our first night back there. I love Eve with my heart and soul but I don’t like Tangier, I love Detroit. The history, the music and the atmosphere even with the zombies destroying it all. So I returned on my own.  
My electric is out but with only an hour before dawn I’ll have to leave it until tonight. I’ve got just enough time to have the blood I managed to pick up along the way before going to sleep for the day. It’s a pity I can’t go out in the sun as just after dawn there’s supposed to be a meteor shower.  
I look around as I enter upstairs, smiling at the fact that everything is exactly where and how I left it. I use a flashlight to see as I sit on my couch. I notice that my curtains are open slightly but I can deal with them later. I pull out the blood and pour it into my glass, downing it in one go and allowing my fangs to show. Just as I put the glass down there’s a scrape on the window and I look up in time to see a woman’s face at the window.  
I jump up and use my vampiric speed to run out of the house after her, realising she saw me drinking the blood and growing fangs.

 

READER’S POV

Fuck! He’s drinking blood! Actual real blood! I can see the blood bank sticker on it and everything! He has fangs! Of all the fucking houses to decide to climb around here I had to have the bad luck enough to choose a vampire’s house! Vampires are real! He’s a fucking vampire! I have got to get out of here! I start climbing back down but of course I still have the worst luck, I slip slightly and my hand slides down the window.  
I wince at the noise and glance back into the room. He’s staring right at me. Shit! I get down as quick as I can, risking killing myself in the process, and start running. I get all of two steps before I’m grabbed from behind by an arm round my waist. I open my mouth to scream but he clamps a hand over it. He stays still for a second looking around, probably trying to see if I’m alone.  
Oh shit! This is it! He’s going to kill me! I’m going to die! All because I wanted a decent view of the meteors! He doesn’t just kill me though. With a swoosh we’re suddenly inside the upstairs of the house. I have that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you go through a loop really fast in a rollercoaster. He dumps me on his sofa and closes the curtains. I try to make a break for it but, as I figured, he caught me again almost instantly.  
He drops me back on the sofa and just stands there looking at me. I think to myself that it’s almost dawn so hopefully he’ll fall asleep or die or something. Please God don’t let him be able to stay awake during the day, please! He is still just standing there looking at me with this solemn dead stare. I glance round the room and notice a sharp piece of wood on the floor, looks like it was from a guitar or something. I make a dive for it but again he’s too damn quick and grabs me before I can grab it.

“Let me go!” I yell, trying to kick and hit him but he doesn’t even seem to notice me.

“Why were you watching me?” He asks, dropping me back on the sofa.

“I didn’t mean to. Please just let me go. I won’t tell anyone I swear!” I plead.

“Why were you climbing my house?”

“Due to the lack of street lamps here it’s easier to see the meteor shower. I wanted to be up higher to watch it and this house looked empty and sturdy enough to hold my weight, unlike the other buildings round here.”

“Did you mean it when you said you wouldn’t tell anyone?”

“Who the hell would I tell? If I told anyone I’d either end up being followed around by stupid teenage girls asking if you sparkled or locked up in a mental hospital!” I cry.

“Why would I sparkle?” He asks confused.

“Because of that stupid twilight crap.”

“Twilight?”

“Vampire movies and novels. I’d suggest you watch them if I didn’t think you’d get insulted and decide to definitely eat me.” I shrug.

“But why would I sparkle?”

“Because in the stories the vampires sparkle in sunlight! On the upside if you went out covered in body glitter, showing your fangs, you’d end up with thousands of people asking you to bite them.” I shrug.

“Sparkling vampires!? Just when I thought the zombies couldn’t get dumber.” He says exasperated.

I just frown at him desperately trying to figure a way out of this. I look around and get an idea.

“You know I could help you.” I say slowly.

“Help me how?”

“Well… it seems to me that your biggest worry is what you are being discovered, right?”

“It already has been.” He scowls.

“I don’t matter. I mean by the general public. Right? One person on their own can be intelligent but a group of people is stupid.”

He just nods.

“So, I can help you fit in a bit more. Help you hide what you are. Help make sure people don’t get suspicious.”

He looks at me with a small frown and then grabs a couple of long electrical cables. 

“W… what are you doing?” I ask, sitting up straighter on the couch.

“I need to think. Before I can think clearly I need to sleep. I can’t just leave you to run off though.” He says calmly, walking back towards me.

I try to run again but before I can even get off the couch he has my wrists and is tying them together with one of the cables. He drags me through to a bedroom with a large four poster bed in it. I struggle again but it’s no use, he soon has me tied to one of the posts by my wrists with the other cable. 

“Let me go!” I yell, desperately pulling against the binds.

“Maybe, but I need sleep before I decide.” He says flopping down on the other side of the bed from me.

When I’m sure he’s asleep I start trying to get free. I pull against the cables with all my weight but all that does is bruise my wrists. I try chewing through the cables but that’s impossible. I try everything I can think of but all I get for my troubles is bruised wrists and becoming exhausted. I end up curling up and falling asleep.

 

When I wake up I’m no longer tied and I’m lying in the middle of the bed, on my own. I sit up cautiously and look around. I sneak to the bedroom door and then try to sneak to the front door. Just as I reach for the door catch to open it I give a startled yelp as a hand slams onto the door, holding it closed.  
I turn round slowly and come nose to chest with Him. Wow he is hot! Wait, what? Where did that come from? I shake my head slightly trying to get my brain to work properly. I blink at him, waiting for him to pounce but he doesn’t move.

“What’s the first thing you’d do to help me ‘fit in’?” He asks quietly.

“What? Uh, I mean, just looking round here I can see a few things straight away.” I reply, trying to get my brain to function instead of my hormones.

“Let me guess, cutting back on some of my collections?” He frowns.  
“What? No! You just seem like a hoarder and there are humans out there worse than you at hoarding things. I mean like… updating the wallpaper. Making your bathroom useable. I’m guessing if your bathroom isn’t useable then neither is your kitchen, which also needs to be stocked with food.” I reel off, walking back into the house.

“I don’t need a bathroom, kitchen or food.”

“No, YOU don’t. A normal human however, would.”

He nods and motions for me to continue.

“You need to participate in human culture. For example go to bars, clubs, cinemas and other places which people go to regularly.”

“Why?”

“Because everyone always assumes that there’s something creepy about the strange guy who never leaves his house.”

“I see.”

“It’s just little things like that.” I shrug.

“You can live then. There are conditions you must agree to though. Firstly, you can’t talk to anyone about me, at all. You must be here every evening, all evening. You must do any errands I need you to do during the daytime for me. I’ll let you eat the food of course. Where do you live?” 

“Er, around.”

“New condition, no lying to me! Where do you live?”

“In the house across the road.” I murmur.

“But that’s a condemned building.” He frowns.

I just shrug sheepishly. It’s not like it’s my fault I lost my job and became homeless!

“You can stay here, in one of the spare bedrooms.” He states walking back upstairs.

“I can’t live with you!” I cry.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not going to be your midnight snack if you get peckish!”

“I swear I will never bite you… unless you ask me to.” He shrugs as another, more disturbing thought enters my mind.

“And because I’m a human WOMAN with a… reproductive cycle.” I mumble.

He frowns at me slightly then realises what I mean.

“You can just stay in your room during that time.” He shrugs.

“Oh, okay then… I guess.” I sigh, walking back upstairs with him and desperately trying to ignore how nice his ass is in those jeans.

 

A few weeks later and we seem to be settling in well. He doesn’t use the bathroom so I get to choose any toiletries I want. He doesn’t eat so I can get any food I want. He doesn’t actually have many errands for me to run for him so I’m not kept too busy. He was impressed when I recognised the irony behind his Faust name badge for his doctor’s outfit. I bought him a new up-to-date stethoscope.  
We actually have fun together too. He was impressed when I got a security guard friend to let us into the motown museum after dark one night. He loved the fact that my favourite place in the city was the old performing house, even though it’s just a carpark now. We go to bars to listen to music. I rented the twilight movies and actually managed to stay awake to watch them all due to Adam’s witty commentary through them. As expected he was highly insulted by them, even mumbling something that sounded like he was planning on eating the author. It soon became our thing. I’d rent silly and outrageous vampire films and programmes and he spent the whole thing talking about how stupid it is.  
We played chess and he always says I’m a better opponent than Eve because I don’t talk through the game. Personally though Eve and I think it’s because he normally wins against me. I listen to him play his music. It’s kind of depressing but I like it. I got to ‘meet’ Eve when she video called one night. I spent the first twenty minutes blabbering on about how I wasn’t trying to steal her husband or get into his pants or anything. Until she burst out laughing and said that they both had their little flings with the zombies sometimes so she didn’t mind if I was trying to get into Adam’s pants.  
I decided I liked her and she seems to think I’m good for Adam, stop him from getting all depressed. I’m even managing to get them to stop calling humans zombies, slowly. Adam and I have intelligent debates about different things. He found out I like poetry, although he laughed for an hour when I said my favourite was Christopher Marlowe, I still don’t know why. He told me about all the famous historic people he’s met over the course of his life.

I walk into the living room to find Adam sitting on the couch reading something in a language I don’t know. He’s normally nice enough to read the non-English ones to me sometimes. He looks up as I walk in. He looks me up and down when he sees what I’m wearing, a tight black mini dress with heels. 

“Right, I’m going now. I’ll see you before you go to bed in the morning, okay?” I smile.

“I still don’t like it.” He frowns.

“Adam we’ve been having this argument for a week now! You cannot come with me to a girl’s night out with my very human, very female friends!” I cry, frustrated.

“Women should not go out on their own after dark, it’s not safe.”

“It’s not the middle ages! You can’t just expect me to stay in all the time and no! Going out with you is not the same thing as going out!”

“Fine.” He says, looking very melancholy.

“See you later.” I sigh, heading out.

It ended up being a very enjoyable night, although I was sure I was being watched. We got drunk, sang along to the songs badly and danced. When the club closed I went one way and my friends went another. I finally didn’t feel like I was being watched anymore. I headed home, shivering slightly in the cold air. It was a few hours before dawn and I was looking forward to stretching out on the couch with Adam reading to me. I smiled thinking about it. It happened pretty much every night. I’d lay along the couch with my head on his lap whilst he read to me, I’d fall asleep and he’d carry me to my bed before heading to his own.  
The feeling of being watched came back again and I looked round worriedly. Maybe I should’ve told Adam to come and pick me up. I can’t see anyone but I still walk a little faster. My thoughts turn back to Adam. He’s such a nice guy it’s so easy to forget he’s a vampire sometimes. I’m so lost in thought I don’t notice that I’m walking past the entrance to a dark alley, until a strong pair of hands grab me and pull me into it.  
I try to fight back but the guy who has me bangs my head against the wall dazing me. He lets me drop to the ground and rolls me onto my back. I’m too dazed to realise what he’s doing until I feel him trying to yank my panties off. I slap him and go to yell out but he clamps a hand over my mouth. I struggle but it’s no use, he’s too strong. I vaguely recognise him from the club earlier but I don’t know who he is. He rips my dress and continues to try to take my panties off. I clamp my legs together and keep hitting at him but he just doesn’t care.  
I notice something from the corner of my eye. I see that it’s a brick. I realise I can’t use it if he notices I’m trying to reach it so I pretend to pass out, urging my legs to relax. He grunts in satisfaction, removing his hand from my mouth so he can take my panties off with both hands. I manage to reach the brick and I swing into his head as hard as I can manage, which isn’t very hard.  
I scramble up and stagger out of the alley sobbing. I bump straight into someone and when I look up I realise it’s Adam. My legs give out with relief and he just barely catches me before I hit the ground. I can see that he’s saying something to me but I can’t seem to make my ears hear him. He looks from me to the now stumbling away guy and gets a truly scary look on his face.  
He lifts me up gently and I pass out. 

 

When I come round I’m wearing one of Adam’s oversized t-shirts (I made him buy more clothes instead of only having one outfit) and I’m lying in his bed. 

“Adam?” I call out as I hear the front door close.

“I’ll be with you in a second, Darling.” He calls back.

I sigh and turn onto my side, curling up in a ball. Everything comes back to me in a rush and I start sobbing again. Adam walks in and I realise he’s only wearing his trousers. He crawls onto the bed with me and wraps his arms round me. I stop crying and just breathe in his scent as I curl up against his chest. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers.

“For what?” I ask looking up at him.

“Not protecting you. I should have been there but I decided to walk at a z… human pace and meet you part way. I should’ve met you at the club.” He says sadly.

“It wasn’t your fault. You can’t protect me all the time.” I smile, running my hand gently down his cheek.

He leans down and gently lays his lips on mine. He goes to pull back again but I grip his hair, holding him there.

“Kiss me again.” I whisper against his lips.

“Are you sure?” He whispers back.

“Yes. I want to wash all the bad memories of tonight away with good ones of you. I’ve wanted you for so long now. Please Adam?”

“I’ve wanted you since the night I woke up and saw you sleeping on the corner of my bed.”

“Should’ve realised you’d be kinky enough to like me tied up.” I laugh.

He smiles and then his lips are back on mine. He licks along my lips and I moan, opening my mouth to him. He plunges his tongue into my mouth and our tongues tangle. I move my legs so I can lay flush against him. I wrap one leg over his waist and he moans, grabbing my ass and pulling me into him. I moan as I feel his erection press into me. I grind myself against him and he growls. I giggle when I hear him.

“What’s funny?” He asks shocked, pulling back.

“I’m sorry but that is the most uncivilised thing I’ve ever heard from you.” I giggle.

“Oh I can show you uncivilised.” He smirks.

I go to respond but before I know it he’s pushed me on my back and is kissing me hungrily. He moves so he’s kneeling between my legs. I wrap them round his waist and he pulls me up so I’m sitting on his thighs and he’s on his knees. He pulls the t-shirt over my head and lays me back down. He kneels over me just letting his eyes gaze over every inch of my skin. He reaches out and runs his fingers lightly over the scrapes and bruises that I received earlier, a sad look on his face. I raise up on an elbow and run my other hand over his chest, down his stomach and to the waistband of his trousers.  
He grasps my wrist and pushes me back down again, leaning over me and kissing me again. I sigh as his tongue plunges into my mouth, hands running into his hair and legs tightening round his waist. He kisses down my neck grazing his teeth over my pulse and I arch, moaning his name. He growls again and continues kissing down to my breasts. He sucks a nipple into his mouth and my grip on his hair tightens as he lightly bites down. He seems to spend forever just sucking, nibbling and licking my nipple before switching to the other.  
He takes just as long on that nipple as the first and by the time he’s finished I swear I’m insane with need for him. I’m whimpering his name over and over again, desperately trying to rub against him. He trails a hand down to my aching pussy, running a finger along the lips. I moan and try to press against him more. He grins at me then pushes a finger into my pussy, thrusting it in and out slowly. I whine and tug on his hair trying to get him to do MORE but he won’t!  
He pushes in a second finger but keeps the slow pace. I can feel the pressure coiling in my stomach to the point where it almost hurts but I’m not going to cum with his pace. I begin to beg him to fuck me, take me or use me. Something! I pull him back down and kiss him, pouring all my frustration and need into it. I kiss my way down his neck, biting down over his pulse and he shouts my name.  
He removes his fingers from me and stands up to take his trousers off. I moan when I finally see him completely naked. I get up onto my hands and knees and crawl to the end of the bed towards him. He watches me with a confused look on his face. I lick my lips and look at him. I reach a hand out and run a finger lightly down his cock. He gasps and closes his eyes. I move closer to him.

“What are you doing?” He asks uncertainly, as he feels my breath ghost over the tip of his cock.

I smile at him and lick over the tip. He shouts at the contact looking shocked. 

“Never had someone do this before?” I ask.

“The last time I had sex with a zo… human, this wasn’t… acceptable behaviour.” He replies.

I smile again, feeling happy that I’ll be the first, and push my mouth down his cock. He moans at the feel of my mouth. The moan turns to a gasp when he hits the back of my throat. His eyes close and he throws his head back when I moan around him before pulling my mouth back up. I do this a few more times until he grabs me by the hair and pulls me up to my knees.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“I won’t last if you do that anymore and I want to fuck you too much for that.” He says.

He gently pushes me back down on my back on the bed and crawls between my legs. He leans down and kisses me as he oh so slowly pushes his cock into my pussy. We both cry out when he’s fully inside me. I expect him to go at the same pace as he did with his fingers but he doesn’t. He raises above me on a hand and grabs one of my thighs with the other. I wrap my legs round his waist again and scream his name as he starts pounding into me at a blinding pace.  
It’s all I can do just to hold onto him. He doesn’t even blink, just stares at me the whole time like he’s trying to memorize my face. It’s not long before my orgasm crashes down on me. I arch and scream Adam’s name as I cum, clenching down on his cock. My nails dig into his shoulders and he growls. I can see he’s got fangs and I moan at the sight, imagining him plunging them into my body too.  
He watches me closely the whole time I’m shattering around him. When he sees that I’m completely down from my climax he thrusts two more times and cums inside me, growling my name and filling me with his seed. When he’s finished he collapses onto the bed next to me. He pulls me into him and I curl up against his chest.

“I love you.” He whispers to me.

“I love you too.” I smile back.

We curl up as close to each other as possible and fall asleep happily.

 

The next night I don’t pay much attention to the news story about a man who was last seen at a club being found dead from a broken neck. When the picture of the guy came on the screen Adam was very quick to switch the TV off before I could see my attacker for the last time.


	2. Immortal Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve has been dead for 200 years and Adam has decided he can't carry on anymore. Can anything change his mind?
> 
> Warning- Eve is OC as i had to make her a bit of a bitch. Sorry! For the record i do love her.
> 
> Written for- Thranduil's_Queen. Hope you like it.

Immortal Love

 

ADAM’S POV

Two hundred years tonight. Two hundred years since my gorgeous, loving wife died. I wasn’t even there for her, didn’t get to say goodbye. Kit had to tell me about her death. I haven’t heard from him since. Eve. My beautiful, glorious Eve. I’ve tried to carry on without you, My Love. I’ve drifted through this non-existence for two hundred years but I can’t do it anymore. I’m sorry. I’m going to sit at this window and watch the sun come up for the first time in centuries. I’ll die seeing something beautiful for one last time.  
I glimpse movement on the street. I don’t know why it catches my attention but it does. I look down curiously and see a young woman walking quickly along the dark street. My vampiric senses allow me to see that she’s crying, tears streaming down her face. They also allow me to see the two men following her. I know they’re type. Parasitic zombies that prey on the weaker zombies.   
I don’t know what over takes me but I find myself heading out of my house after them. As I walk onto the street I look at both ends of the road but I can’t see them. They couldn’t have gone far. I close my eyes and listen carefully. I hear a skunk run across my front garden, I can hear my generator in the back. I can hear the wind rushing through the city. There! A muffled scream for help.  
They must have gagged her somehow as, if it wasn’t for my super hearing, I wouldn’t have heard anything. The sounds are coming from a garden a few houses down. From the smell of lust in the air I know exactly what they plan to do to her. My fangs grow and I find myself growling in fury. I use my extra speed so that I end up in the garden in under a second. They have her pinned to the ground. One is holding her wrists in one hand whilst covering her mouth with the other. The other one has torn her shirt open and is doing his best to pull her jeans off.   
I’ll give her this, she is a fighter. She’s kicking and struggling as best she can. Judging from the swollen nose on one and bloody head on the other she managed to get some blows in. As I arrive the guy trying to undress her grabs her hair and slams her head back on the ground. I can see she’s dazed as her eyes are open and she’s moving but she doesn’t seem able to fight anymore.  
Using my speed I grab the one on top of her and slam his against the wall of the house, knocking him out in an instant. I grab the other and he follows his friend into the wall too. I long to kill them, to tear them apart but I know that would be too risky. Instead I walk over to the woman and check her over. As I bend over her he blinks out of the daze and startles as she sees me. Before I can say anything to her she kicks out at me and scrambles away.

“Hey, I just want to help you.” I say as I catch up with her.

She’s shivering and I can smell the terror on her as she tries to hold her shirt together. She looks at me then at them in a heap then back to me. I don’t know what she sees as she looks at me but I see a wave of relief wash over her then she begins to fall. I catch her before she hits the ground and then carry her unconscious body back to mine. I lay her on my bed, laying the quilt over her gently and then close the curtains in the living room again. I guess I have at least one more day to live.

 

 

READER’S POV

 

It’s been six months since that night, the worst night of my life. My boyfriend had just admitted he’d been cheating on me and was kicking me out to move his mistress in. So I’d found myself homeless and single. I’d had nowhere to go so I’d just been wandering when those guys attacked me. Adam had let me stay here for a few nights after he rescued me and we’d become fast friends. We like the same types of music. We like the same play writers, although he seems to have something against Shakespeare which is weird considering he seems to beam with pride when I praise the writing and plays their selves. He lets me sit and listen to him play his music. Adam got Ian to find me a place of my own, not far from Adam’s place. They’re such great guys and I can’t imagine my life without them.  
I head to Adam’s house to watch him record some music. I’m an hour or so early but I’m sure he won’t mind. I open his door and head upstairs. Everything seems to go in slow motion. I walk round the door way and see Adam. He’s sitting on his sofa drinking blood from a glass. He throws his head back and I see fangs poke out from his lips. I gasp and he turns towards me.  
Things speed back up as I see the panic flood his eyes. He jumps up and then freezes, almost like he’s expecting me to hate him or something. I look from him to the glass and then to the bag with the hospital label on it. My mind whirs as I put all the pieces together. All the little things I noticed. All the little glimpses I got as he carries me through his house that first night.

“You don’t drink from humans.” I state as the hospital labels comes into my head.

“No. I used to but it became too dangerous. With them realising the signs about us and all the drugs they take.” He answers softly.

“You were going to kill yourself the night we met.” I say, remembering the glimpse of the pre-dawn light and his curtains being open the night we met.

“Yes. I… had a wife. Eve. She died. Two hundred years ago. She was all alone and she died horribly because I chose to stay here. I tried to carry on without her but it finally became too much. I was going to end it but then… you gave me a reason to continue. My life stopped being boring, because of you.”

“You didn’t sleep or feed whilst I stayed here did you?” I ask as I remember him being with me all day every day and always being there when I woke from a nightmare.

“No. I couldn’t risk it with you being in the house.”

“Ian doesn’t know?” I ask about the one thing I’m unsure about.

“No.” He says.

“Right. Well, instead of playing music, you’re going to tell me EVERYTHING… including why you don’t like Shakespeare but you like his screenplays.” I say, flopping down on the sofa.

I see relief flash through his eyes. We spend the next two days with him telling me about his life and me listening to every word.

 

 

ADAM’S POV

 

It’s been two months since I told her everything. She moved back in with me when I asked her to, realising I had no more secrets for her to discover. She’s kept it secret from Ian like I asked her to. We’ve grown closer, our friendship blossoming into something stronger. She got a kick from finding out Christopher Marlowe is a vampire and she loved finding out about all the things he’s actually written. I’ve fallen in love with her. I don’t know if she feels the same way but I’ve decided to tell her anyway.  
I have everything set up. A nice romantic meal (even though I can’t eat) and a bottle of red wine. I got her favourite movie and I even changed my sheets in case things lead into the bedroom. For the first time in centuries I feel nervous. It’s like she’s woken me up.  
I hear the buzzer and I smile. I stole her keys from her earlier so she couldn’t walk in on me setting things up. She was so upset about losing them I felt slightly bad but I also just barely stopped myself laughing. I head downstairs and open the door, my smile freezing on my face.

“Eve?” I gasp.

“Hello Darling.” She smiles.

 

READER’S POV

 

I head back home after work and I’m so relieved to be done for the day. I love heading back to spend the evening with Adam every night. I love the long discussions which never seem to get boring. I love the way he reads to me or listens intently when I read to him. I love how when I fall asleep on the sofa he carries me to his bed and falls asleep curled up around me. I love HIM. I love Adam.  
As I walk up to the house I hear arguing from inside. That’s strange, I don’t think I’ve ever even heard Adam raise his voice before. I knock on the door and its flung open by a beautiful woman in white. I can tell straight away that she’s a vampire too, now I know what I’m looking for. I blink at her in shock and then look at Adam standing behind her.

“Um, hi.” I say slowly.

“Hi. I’m Eve. Adam’s wife.” She smiles.

“I thought you were dead?” I ask.

“Well, obviously I’m not.” She smirks.

I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. I can’t compete for Adam’s affections with this beautiful creature that he’s loved for centuries. I refuse to let them see my tears. I won’t give her the satisfaction and I don’t want to destroy my friendship with Adam. 

“Crap! I just realised I left my… keys at work. I better go back and get them. Eve, nice meeting you. Adam, I’ll stay at Ian’s tonight. Give you two sometime alone.” I smile.

“Wait!” I hear Adam cry as I turn and walk away, not looking back once.

 

ADAM’S POV

 

“Fuck!” I cry as she almost sprints away.

She tried to hide it but I could see the tears building in her eyes. She thinks I’m still in love with Eve. I know what she said was a lie because I have her keys. 

“Well, you could’ve found a prettier pet to while away your time with, Darling.” Eve says smugly from behind me.

“Get. Out.” I reply, clenching my teeth together.

“What?” Eve asks shocked.

“Leave!” I yell, stepping closer to her and clenching my hands to stop from strangling her.

“Darling.”

“No! YOU pretended to be dead! I moved on! I love her! She is not a pet! And I will not have ANYONE saying that about her! Now get the fuck out before I make you leave” I shout angrily.

“Fine I’ll give you some time.” She says slowly.

“NEVER come back.” I snarl at her.

When she’s gone I run upstairs to call Ian. I’ll be damned if I let tonight be ruined.

 

READER’S POV

 

I’m in Ian’s car as he drives me back home. Apparently Adam called him after I left and threatened to fire him if Ian didn’t bring me straight home. I get out of his car as he pulls up outside and I say goodbye as he drives away. I stand at the door and take a deep breath wondering how I’m going to cope with seeing them all happily in love. I raise my hand to knock but before I do the door opens and Adam’s standing there.

“Eve’s gone. For good.” Adam says.

“I’m sorry. I’m tired so I’m just going to head to bed.” I say quietly as I walk past him.

“No you’re not. You’re going to listen to everything I have to say.” He says, gently grabbing my wrist to hold me in place.

“I don’t love Eve anymore. I love you and after the way you’ve acted I know you love me too.” He says, staring at me intently.

“You… what?” I gasp.

“I love you.” He says.

I blink at him and then without even meaning to I jump at him, wrapping my arms round his neck and my legs round his waist. I kiss him passionately and his hands grab my ass, holding me to him as he uses his vampire speed to run up the stairs and into his room, carrying me the whole way.  
I pull away and laugh at the sensation and he drops me onto the bed. He stands there hesitantly and I start to strip off my clothes. When I’m about half way undressed he starts ripping his own clothes off too. When I completely naked he freezes running his gaze over my whole body and licking his lips hungrily.   
I moan at the look in his eyes and start running my hands over my body. He growls as I let out little whimpers every time I hit a sweet spot. Suddenly he snaps and he’s on me. He pins my hands above my head and kisses my ravenously. He growls again as I run my tongue over his fangs which have grown with his arousal. I moan as he begins to nip down my neck and to my breasts.   
He sucks a nipple into his mouth, causing his fangs to scratch against it. I wrap my legs round his waist, rubbing my soaking wet pussy against his oh so hard cock. He groans as his dick is covered in my juices and releases my arms so he can grab my ass with one hand and pull me closer against him.   
I throw my head back and he nips my pulse point. I gasp and feel myself get even wetter at the thought that he might bite me. He seems to sense this as he starts to nip harder and harder, making me moan and writhe, dripping all over the bed. He moves his hand from my ass down so that he can push two incredibly long fingers into my pussy and I cry out, hands grasping his hair and pulling him up for another scorching kiss.  
Suddenly he’s off me and I’m being flipped over. I land on my hands and knees and he pushes my head down to the mattress. I moan loudly at his roughness and he groans at my reaction. He runs a hand down the curve of my ass and over my pussy lips. I moan and wiggle my ass at him. 

“So beautiful. So perfect. I want you to be mine.” He growls ferally.

“I am yours, Adam, all yours.” I groan.

He shouts out a bark of noise as he plunges two fingers deep into my soaking cunt and I scream his name in pleasure, begging him to fuck me, to bite me and to drink me. His growling intensifies at every single word I moan as he thrusts his fingers in and out of me, twisting and curling them to hit my sweet spot.

“Is that really what you want?” He groans.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck yes! Please!” I whine as he continues to torture me.

“You trust me not to accidentally kill you? To not turn you?” He moans.

“Yes!” I scream as I plunge over the edge.

I close my eyes and tense up as my orgasm washes over me. I scream his name as he continues to fuck me on his fingers. By the time I come back down he’s already lined himself up with my cunt. I whimper and push back against him. He growls and grabs my hips, digging his fingers into the flesh enough to bruise. He pulls me back as he thrusts his dick into my pussy and we both moan in pleasure.   
He begins to pound into me, hitting that secret spot every time. He leans over me, supporting himself with one arm as his other hand squeezes my breast hard. I’m panting, so far gone I can’t even make a sound now as he slams into me over and over again.   
I feel myself rushing to my edge, tightening around his cock and making him cry out. As I get closer and closer he grabs my hair, pulling my head back at a sharp angle. I moan as his teeth scrape over my skin. He kisses my neck once than just as I hit my peak he strikes, sinking his fangs deep.  
I scream as my whole body seems to implode. My vision goes white, I can’t breathe and I can’t hear. I tense up and scream again as I finally get the air back into my lungs. I feel like I’m floating as my orgasm washes over me in waves as Adam drinks from me without breaking his pace with his thrusts once.   
My orgasm seems to last forever until Adam pulls away from my neck, licking the bite until it stops bleeding. Once he’s sure I’ve finished he finally releases. He roars my name as he fills my pussy in great spurts. When we’re both done we collapse in a heap.   
It takes a few minutes before he’s able to move enough to roll off me. He gets up and walks out as I slide myself up the bed to lay against the pillows. My eyes close tiredly.

“Darling, drink this. It’ll help with the blood loss.” Adam says sweetly, holding out a cup of orange juice.

“Mm too tired.” I mumble.

He smiles at me as he sits next to me. He puts a hand behind my head and pulls me up, holding the glass to my lips. I take a sip then realise how thirsty I am. I gulp the drink down and when it’s gone he climbs into the bed next to me. I snuggle into him as he lies next to me. He smiles down and runs his hand down my face.

“How about I read to you as you fall asleep?” He asks.

“Mmhm. Alice in wonderland. I love that one. You’re not going to sleep are you?” I yawn tiredly.

“I’ll sleep in a few hours when I know I haven’t drunk too much.” He smiles.

“Okay oh and Adam?”

“Yes Darling?”

“I love you too.” I smile with my eyes closed.

“I know.” He laughs.

I drift off to sleep as he reaches the part where Alice meets the queen of hearts. My immortal lover will love me forever and I’ll be by his side the whole time… once I convince him to turn me.


	3. Immortal Love 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Adam ever agree to turn you? 
> 
> Sequel to Immortal Love.
> 
> Written for- Thranduils_Queen. Hope you like it.

Immortal Love 2

 

ADAM’S POV

I smile as I roll over and wrap my arms around her. My love. She makes me happier than anyone ever has. I snuggle into her neck and she moans, rubbing her ass against my groin. I gently bite at her neck and she gasps, waking up with arousal blossoming through her scent. She tilts her head and I have to fight the urge to bite down for her blood. I run a hand up to squeeze her breast and she rubs her ass against my hardening length again, whimpering as my cock brushes between the cheeks of her ass.

“Adam!” She groans, grinding against me more.

“You sound so good when you moan my name like that, Darling.” I whisper into her ear, feeling a jolt of arousal as she clenches her ass cheeks on my cock.

I move my hand down between her legs and rub her clit. She throws her head back with a cry and I can see her veins throbbing. I feel my fangs drop and I growl low and deep. I feel her shiver.

“Bite me.” She whispers as I scrape my fangs over her pulse.

I growl even more at her whispered words and I can almost feel my fangs itch to bite down and drink her blood. Her sweet, sweet blood, like coppery candy on my tongue. I lick over her pulse and she shudders, grinding against me even more. I pull my head back with a groan.

“I can’t bite you, Darling, I drank too much yesterday. I could kill you. Or turn you.” I groan.

“Then turn me.” She whispers.

I freeze as I listen to her heartbeat. She means it. She wants me to turn her. I can’t help the feeling of happiness I get from the idea but then another thought occurs to me. If I turn her, will she be the same woman? Will she be the woman I love? Will she still have that internal fire to her spirit that I love so much? Can I risk her losing all that to have her forever? Would I even have her forever? Or would she get bored and leave like Eve?

“No!” I shout, jumping across the room away from her.

I smack into the wall as I jump with my vampire speed.

 

READER’S POV

 

“No!” He shouts and then he’s just gone.

I sit up and look at where he’s pressed against the wall with his eyes closed. After being a couple for six months I finally brought up the subject of him changing me and this is how he acted? Does the idea of forever with me horrify him that much? Does he not love me the way I love him?

“A… Adam?” I whisper, fighting the urge to cry.

“I’m not going to turn you.” He says sternly, eyes still closed.

“Why?” I ask, unable to stop the tears.

“It’s not you, Darling! Don’t cry, please!” He says rushing over to my side.

“Then why? D… Don’t you want me around that long?” I ask through my tears.

“Darling, I would love to have you with me for all eternity but I won’t risk losing you.” He says.

“But you’ll lose me anyway. Eventually I’ll get old and you won’t want me anymore and even if you do I’ll die.” I say to him.

“No! I can’t!” He says angrily, standing up.

He grabs his clothes and runs out the door. I hear the front door slam as he leaves. I cry for a while and then get up, washed and dressed.

 

 

A few hours later I hear the front door open and close. I sit upright on the sofa expecting to see Adam. Instead it’s a young blonde woman. No, a vampire. I jump up onto my feet. 

“So YOU’RE the human pet that Adam traded my sister in for? I’m not impressed.” She sneers, flashing her fangs.

“You must be Ava. Adam will be back any minute.” I say, trying to stay calm.

“Just long enough for me to drain you dry for hurting my sister.” She smirks.

I don’t even have enough time to blink before she’s on me. I try to fight back but with her vampiric strength I have no chance. She buries her fangs in my neck as she knocks me on the floor. I try to scream but she’s draining my blood so fast I’m already too weak to do or say anything. I feel like I’m floating. My body no longer feels attached to me. Just as my vision starts to fade I see Adam crash into the room.

 

ADAM’S POV

I enter the front door and immediately realise something’s wrong. I scent the air and can smell blood. I use my hearing and I can hear a slowing heartbeat. No! No, she couldn’t have done that! She couldn’t have tried to kill herself! No! I run up the stairs and crash into the living-room. What I see makes me freeze for a second.   
Ava! That bitch has come back, entered into my house and is now draining My Love dry. I roar as I tear across the room, grabbing Ava and throwing her away from My Love. Ava whimpers and dashes out of the house. I hear the front door slam and then kneel down by her side. 

“Darling.” I whisper.

“I… I’m… sorry. I … love… you.” She tells me weakly.

“Darling, don’t leave me.” I say sadly.

She just smiles at me as her eyes begin to flutter. 

“I’ll try to turn you.” I say desperately, giving her a light shake to get her attention.

“Yes.” She breathes.

I feel my heart shattering as I extend my fangs and bite down on her neck. She breathes a moan and then her eyes close as I drink the little amount of blood she has left. I pull away and bite into my wrist. I place my wrist at her mouth, making my blood run down her throat. I have a moment of thinking that it’s not going to work, she was already too weak. But then, just as I’m about to despair, she clamps her teeth down on my wrist.   
I grunt in pain as her blunt little teeth grind down on my skin but feel overjoyed that she is drinking. I watch as she gulps down my blood greedily until she grasps my wrist in her hands. I gently dislodge her from my wrist and then I pick her up and carry her to my bathroom. I clean and dry her, then I lay her on my bed. I feed and then curl up next to her. Please God, don’t let this change her too much.

 

 

A few days go by and I think it’s going okay. She wakes up for short periods of time, barely aware of anything around her and then falls asleep again. On the third evening she wakes properly. She stretches and then smiles at me, like nothing has happened. It takes a few minutes for her to realise she can see clearly but there’s no lights on. She can hear things she’s never noticed before. I see the exact moment when her bloodlust kicks in. Her fangs descend and she leaps for me with a hiss.   
I catch her and wrap one arm around her, holding a canister of blood in my other hand for her. She catches the scent of the blood in the canister and grabs it from me, gulping the blood down hungrily. Once she drains all the blood she blinks and I can see her personality come out again. She gasps as she realises what she’s just done and drops the canister on the floor. She looks at me with horror in her eyes and my heart shatters again.

 

READER’S POV

Oh my God! I just gulped down a canister of blood like it’s the finest wine. What must Adam think of me? He must think I’m a right pig. I look at him in horror at the sight he’s just witnessed but then feel confused as I see a deep pain in his eyes. He drops his head and turns away from me.

“Adam don’t hate me!” I cry, covering my ears as my voice echoes loudly.

“Darling, I could never hate you! I hate myself for making you this way. I’m sorry.” He whispers, but I can hear him as if he’s shouting.

“Don’t be sorry! This is amazing! I’m just sorry you had to witness me being such a pig.” I whisper back, pleased that I can hear myself clearly.

“For the newly turned you’re perfectly mannered.” He smiles, pushing my chin up so he can kiss me gently.

He deepens the kiss as he tastes the blood in my mouth and I wrap my arms round his neck, opening my mouth to him. He growls and I can hear it vibrate his body as well as feel it. I pull him backwards with me, enjoying my new strength as I suddenly spin us round and push him down on the bed. I straddle his waist and realise my fangs are still out when he looks at them and groans.  
I grin wide and can’t help wondering what his blood tastes like. He looks me in the eye and moans. I lean down and lick along the vein I can see throbbing. He shudders out a breath. His arms come round my waist, holding me close. I grind against his erection. An animal lust seems to descend on me suddenly and I begin to just shred his clothes off his body. My lust seems to set off his as he begins to tear my clothes off too.   
When we’re both finally naked he rolls us over again until I’m underneath him. He pins my wrists on either side of my head and thrusts his cock into my core harder than ever before. I come to a realisation. He’s been holding back all this time. Holding back in case he hurt me. Now he doesn’t have to.  
As he pounds into me with all his vampiric speed and strength he grabs my hair, twisting my head up and back. I wrap my legs round him whilst my nails score his back and I hiss at him. He snarls at me and strikes like a cobra, burying his fangs into my throat. I cry out and he growls into my throat as he fucks and sucks me into oblivion.  
I scream as I cum, raising higher and higher on my waves of pleasure. He almost purrs into my throat as he cums too, filling my already soaked pussy with his seed. My whole body tightens around him and my nails draw blood as they slice his back. He pulls his fangs out so he can throw his head back and roars my name.  
I see his throat right in front of me and I bite down hungrily. He shouts again as he rolls us over so I can ride him whilst I drink him. He grasps my hair, holding me close to his throat. I move my hips faster and faster, pushing his cock deeper until I feel his dick twitch. He groans and I move away from his throat, thinking I’ve drank too much.   
He growls and I find myself being moved in one big rush. In just a blink I find myself on my hands and knees and Adam thrusts his cock into my cunt in one shove. I scream his name and he bites into my throat again, grasping my breasts harshly as he pulls me up for the right angle. He growls like a feral animal as my pussy clamps around him. My vision flashes white and I cry his name as my orgasm crashes through me. My climax sets off his again and he growls into my throat as he pumps until he’s milked dry.  
When we finish we collapse in a heap on the bed. Adam slides us both up the bed to the pillows and wraps me in his arms, pressing my face into his neck. I smell his blood just below the surface and my fangs descend again. I try to pull away but he refuses to allow me to.

“I drank a lot more from you than you did from me, My Love.” He whispers.

“I love you.” I whisper.

“I love you too, and I’m going to prove it to you for the rest of eternity.” He whispers, kissing me on the top of my head.

I sink my fangs into his throat and moan in pleasure as his musky coppery blood runs down my throat. I could definitely get used to all this.


End file.
